Silver Hearts
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: At the age of ten, Taito lost his parents to a murder, and him, along with his siblings, are sent off to an orphanage, for anyone to adopt. But doesn't fate have a funny way of changing lives? After being adopted by a certain silver-haired man, it may turn out the two will grow closer than just child and guardian!
1. Prologue

_'Ever lost something that was really important to you, but then realized what you were looking for was in the most obvious place the whole time?'_

_'...Heh.. I suppose you can say it's happened to me...'_

_'I...I need help.. I was ten at the time my parents died. I remember it vividly, like it was yesterday...'_

_'It's hard to stomach the feeling of loosing that thing, you know...?'_

_'The anxiety builds.. always stressing over if someone will take it or not, or weather or not it'll be broken later...'_

_'But I suppose in the end, the place it was hiding was quite.. obvious..'_

_'But I guess my thing is truly lost forever... maybe I should look harder...'_

_'...'_

_'...Heh...'_

_'...Mm... now...'_

_...__**I think I've found that thing**__..._

* * *

Authors notes:

New story!

At 12:32 in the morning =w=;

First chapter'll be up right away, but for now I leave you with.. those!

Doctors and Icepicks is still being updated regularly ~

Peace to pieces, mah peeps!


	2. Chapter 1

Crashes and loud violent noises echoed throughout the large house. Taito sprung awake in a flash, quickly studying his surroundings with both eyes carefully. It was dark, a late hour for any activity to be taking place...

The small boy frowned, climbing out of bed. He decided finding his brothers was his first priority.

He slowly slid the door open, peaking out and around, just in case. "Hello? Kaito? Akaito? Nigaito?"

He frowned when he received no answer, and slowly walked out of his room, shutting the door silently behind him. His breathing quickened with every sound. His heartbeat drummed in his chest like a hammer. Who was here? Where was his brothers? Where was mom and dad?

He slowly padded his way down the hall and to the staircase. The noises were coming from the downstairs study..  
Faintly, he saw more than two shadows in the dim light from the staircase.

He took one step on the staircase, attempting to check out what was wrong.. _...!_

A loud yelp followed by thrashing as the small purplette was grabbed from behind, his mouth being covered by larger hands than his own. He was attempting to scream until voices- in hushed whispers- caught his attention.

"Shh..! You _idiot_, it's me!" His red sibling hissed, holding his mouth tighter. Akaito!

"_Please_, don't yell..!" Cried his blue sibling next. Kaito..!

Taito nodded quickly, standing still. Akaito quickly let him go, sighing heavily. "Look, get in your room, we've called the police, they'll be here shortly-"

"No! Where's mum and dad?" Taito burst out again, fully intent on finding his parents.

Akaito growled, as Kaito stepped in to speak,

"They'll be fine- you have to _hide_ now, Taito..!"

"_No_!"

Little feet pitter pattered quickly down the stairs and to the study.

"Taito!"

Bigger feet ran before jumping down the rest of the way, running to the direction of his little brother. His twin followed. "Stop!"

"Taito, you goddamn-"

Freeze.

Taito was frozen in his place at the study door.

Two men he has never seen before in his whole life...

And his parents...

Now a bloody heap on the floor..

"..M...M...mom...? D-Dad...dy...?" Broken questions asked blankly in the still silence in the atmosphere around them.

Akaito was stuck in his tracks, his eyes not leaving the bodies, while his twin promptly vomited in a corner.  
The murderers had set their sights on the three boys, their mouths turning into dangerous grins.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to stay up past your _bedtime_...?"

Akaito gulped fear shown fully in his features, mumbling soft words, that at first were unintelligible before they finally made sense..

_'Run, run, run, run, run, RUN, RUN, RUN...'_

And that's what Taito did.

The purplette ran, he ran as quick as he could towards the front door. Akaito grit his teeth, before scooping up his elder twin, following the young boy to the door. Just moments away from it-

"Kaito-nii!"

Akaito paused. "Shit!"

Upstairs stood the youngest sibling, little Nigaito, coughing quietly into his scarf.

Kaito looked up weakly to the littlest. "C-come quick, Nigaito-" A pause at the end, as smoke was seen wafting into the room.

"...f-fire..."

The study was slowly burning in deadly orangey yellow flames, making their way slowly outside the room, studying the area for the culprits of the crime...

There wasn't much time!

"Run, Nigaito! _RUN_!"

Nigaito nodded, quickly complying with the request, heading down the stairs as quick as he could..

That's when it all happened within a flash..

Crooks running and holding their weapons above the young boy.

A screech-

A flash of purple...

The splatter of blood...

Another loud scream...

Fire spreading to the staircase...

And the police barging into the whole scene..

* * *

The second youngest woke up.

Half of the room had gotten dark on him, while the other half was very white, and very well lit...

Then it came back to him.

He sat up slowly, before placing a right hand to his right eye, tracing the finely wrapped bandages around his head.

He sniffled softly, tears flowing from his only eye. The dull stinging sensation was still there, creating more discomfort. '...gone..? Are they really... ...'

At that moment, a burst of Red, Blue, and green ran in, all looking quite tired and worried sick.  
"Omigod, Taito!" A sob, followed by a tight hug from Kaito. Akaito sighed heavily. "God, we thought we lost you there..."

Nigaito sniffled, crying as much as Kaito probably was. "Y-you g-got hurt b-because of m-me..." He whispered, his gaze meeting the ground sadly.

Taito frowned, wiping away any tears he shed. "W...we're a family... I did it for family... I-I'm alive now, right?"

Nigaito nodded quickly, "B-but-"

"I know, Nainai..." The purplette whispered, his never ending hug from Kaito slowly killing the air from his lungs.

"We'll all be together now, though.. So please, _please _don't be sad, because.." He paused, before looking at the ceiling up at the bright light, his gaze growing distant as he spoke..

"...Mom... and dad... they wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over something you didn't do... r..right...?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

THIS short? FFFFF.. eh. =w=

Next chapters will turn out longer and better, sorry if I make too much angsty beginnings Orz It fits for this couple! So... yeah, sorry owo;

I hope you guys like this one! I have many more ideas for this couple! Anything you'd like to see in one of my stories? Feel free to review some ideas!

Anyhow, toodaloo, I'm tired =w=;


	3. Chapter 2

_"Daddy, can we get a kitty cat?"_

_A hopeful beam radiated from the small purple boy, tugging on his elder's shirt tightly, hoping to win the attention._

_"No, Taito. You're not yet old enough to handle one." Replied his father, killing all hope the boy had in those few short moments._

_"Please? I'll feed them, and brush them, and clean up after them- I'm already five, can't we get one? Please!" Taito begged, tugging on the shirt a bit more, trying to emphasize the begging with small puppy-like whimpering._

_"No means no, Taito."_

_With a pout, the boy let go, and walked out of their study. He began heading up the stairs, before he paused, spotting his mother heading to the study._

_"Mom! Mom! Can we get a cat?"_

_His mother stopped in her place, turning slightly to glance at him, "Did you ask your father already?"_

_A pause, before a pout graced his small face._

_"...Yes."_

_"Then no means no, sweetheart."_

_There was a whine, before a pout, as the little purple boy retreated to his room. His mother sighed softly, walking into her husband's study. "Think he fell for it?"_

_"Of course he did. We can't have him knowing his surprise a week before his birthday, can we?" _  
_They both exchanged smiles, before heading on with their separate ways in the house._

_The next week, a kitty happily came into the Shion household._

_"Happy birthday, Taito!"_

_Taito beamed, holding the smokey grey kitten in his arms._

_"Thank you, mommy! Daddy!"_

_"I love you.."_

* * *

They had no closer relatives that could take them in. This only resulted in one other choice..

An orphanage. Where they are opened to any type of adoption.

Taito frowned, holding onto his blue haired elder sibling tightly. He didn't like these places one bit. "Is...this our new home..?" Taito asked hesitantly.

Kaito nodded sadly, looking out the window to the large building they drove in front of. "Un... fortunately..." He mumbled brokenly, balling his fists into his lap.

They sat in the back, with the exception of Akaito seated in the front passenger seat.

Nigaito cried quietly, covering his face with both hands, leaning against the blue haired boy in the backseat, mumbling soft and unintelligible words through his sobs.

Taito stared up at the large building they now were parked in front of. He was afraid. Terrified. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want his parents to die. He didn't want his home destroyed.

He didn't want any of this to _happen_.

But.. it all did..

Taito clenched his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to convince himself it was all a dream, and none of it was true..

Blink once. Blink twice..

He was now being told to step out of the car.

He wiped his eye quickly, before opening the door and stepping out, with Kaito following after him, holding the sobbing green haired boy.

Akaito had already stepped out a few minutes before them all, staring at the large building before him.

"...Only a few weeks ago.. we were cooking breakfast with our parents.. now..." He paused, taking a shaky breath to steady his nerves, to put up a strong front. "...Now.. we're moving cities.. places.. and we're parentless... how did this happen..?"

Kaito frowned, his eyes directed towards the ground, holding the littlest sibling close to his body. He was lost for words.

Everyone was.

Taito was the first to break the silence.

"..We might be separated.. what'll happen if we're separated, Akaito..?"

Silence passed through the siblings. Nigaito quieted down with his crying at the question. Thoughts processed..

And not too long after, they were all called into the orphanage.

In the end, Taito's question was never answered.

* * *

**Authors Notes: BETCH, WHY YOU KNOW WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!? /bitchslapped many of times**

**I'm sorry! It doesn't feel right shoving so much into one chapter! I have next chapter planned, it'll be a lot longer, I'm sorrrryyy! DX**

**For now, I leave you questioning, in wonder and sadness: WILL they stay together? Well, I need to make this story.. somewhat realistic.. Orz**

**But more will come next chapter! Sorry it took forever to update this! I was super braindead x.x**

**Oh! I forgot to mention! This was based off an rp with one of my besties, we had our lil' fantasies of unrealistic cuteness, so in this one, I am altering it, but it'll still have that "incest" we thought of xD (It... really isn't incest, they ain't blood related Orz)**

**Umm.. By the way, I made adjustments to all of the Doctors and Icepicks chapters ono; I realised when I edited the documents, they don't actually edit until you do another step. *dummy. Soooo.. it's just where the breaks need to be or the spelling is wrong or where I used the wrong synonym, nothing huge! Now I have to go back and bold all the author's notes.. oops.. Orz**

**Anywhooo, peace to pieces, mah peeps!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Taito Shion, you're requested at the adoption desk."

Taito's heart stopped. "..Wh..what about everyone else..?"

"Taito Shion, go to the adoption desk."

He bit his lip hard, standing from his spot on the floor, leaving behind a sketchbook and a few crayons, before walking over to the secretary..

And being quietly led to the adoption desk.

Taito looked around, slightly panicking. His siblings were in the middle of some test, and Nigaito was playing outside. What would they want with him?

Taito's question was quickly answered, as he looked up quickly to find a stranger standing before him.

He was tall, with light silvery hair..

And red eyes..

Taito shivered uncomfortably. He didn't like the gaze he was receiving from the elder..

He heard a small hum, before the man spoke,

"Shall we have the interview... Taito, was it?"

The purplette looked up slowly, before nodding. "Um.. yeah, o-okay.."

The two then walked into the interviewing room. Taito couldn't help but stare at the ground the whole time.

* * *

"Taito Shion.. it's a nice name."

Taito nodded slowly. "Mommy named me.."

"I see.."

Silence passed between the two for a few minutes.

"...What do you like to do in your spare time?"

The question made the younger blink, before thinking. "Um.. I like drawing, and sometimes singing.. and bugging Akaito."

The silver haired man chuckled at the last activity. "I see."

"How old are you, mister?"

"Hm, twenty-two."

Taito nodded slowly. "I see.. but isn't that a little young to be adopting..?"

The man smiled just a crack. "I know."

More silence passed between the two.

"...I don't want to leave.."

"Hm?"

"I can't leave unless my brothers come.."

"..."

There was more tense silence between both boys.

"...I don't think I can."

Taito grit his teeth tightly at the answer. "B-but.."

"Do you not trust me enough to raise you?"

There was a pause. "...It's not that.."

"Can you trust me in general?"

"..."

"Because I can promise you... none of them will be harmed." He spoke softly, reassuringly. "I'm sorry I cannot take them all, but I promise one day.. you may see them again."

"..."

The silence stretched a lot longer than last time.

"...If you... p-promise.. and don't break that promise..."

"I do.."

"...I want to say goodbye.."

"You may."

"..."

A few minutes of stretched silence, the man stood from his spot. "I'll pick you up tomorrow.. don't forget. My name is Dell Honne. You are officially going to have the Honne name as well."

And with that, Dell left the room, leaving Taito to sit and stare, and just.. remember.

* * *

"You can't be taken away from us!" Akaito shrieked, shaking his head quickly in disbelief. "No! Not Taito! It's not _fair_!"

Taito flinched at his brother's protests. "I.. I'm sorry..."

"Shh, don't apologize..." Kaito whispered, holding Taito in a tight embrace whilst petting his head soothingly.

"Taito is leaving...? Nigaito whispered quietly, wiping an eye. "We just g-got here..."

"I know..." Kaito whispered back, looking down at his purple brother. "It seems the future doesn't want us together..."

At this time, the youngest was now sobbing, clinging onto the blue haired and purple haired boy.

"..._FUCK_!" Akaito shouted, slamming his fist on the nearest wall. "Fuck everything..!"

The only thing heard in the room was crying at this point, Taito sniffling a few times here and there. He finally looked up to everyone.

"...Let's.. sleep in the same bed tonight.. like we did on those thundery nights.."

Kaito frowned, looking up at the ceiling, giving out a small hiccup. "...Let's..."

And they all did. Akaito and Kaito were the first to climb in. Taito squeezed in between them, and Nigaito laid ontop of the bluenette. Akaito draped all of them with a thin sheet, and one by one, they fell asleep together..

Taito being the last to sleep..

* * *

**Author's Comment: To answer the last, no, they will not be sticking together. ;n;**

**OH, THE FEEEEELS!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter looks rushed, or is too short, I had... alot of ideas in mind for like.. 2 other Dell x Taito stories.. of course, can't upload them yet. =3=;; **

**A happy ending will come out of this, I promise!**

**So, I have goals I need to set down for y'all owo; I am going to finish Doctor's and Icepicks by either the end of April, or the beginning of May! And as for Silver hearts, middle of may, or beginning of June! (hopefully before exaaams..)**

**And when I'll start new series, umm.. this is the fourth chapter, soo.. for my first idea, I need to get to chapter 10 of this story. For the next, chapter 10 on this, but chapter atleast.. 16 on Doctor's and Icepicks. **

**The series Imma talking about are only for this couple. The other two series I wanna do.. I dunno, I guess when I'm most motivated, I'll start.. =3= /lazy **

**But March break starts this weekend and I'm sooo happy! *no school* So I can update a lot =3= Excited? I hope owo I atleast have a few fan's who will.. =3=;**

**Again, thank you everyone for continued support, esspecially on Doctor's and Icepicks! Sorry for this long-ass comment. =w=;;**

**Ciao~**


End file.
